


you look like you smell of honey and no pain

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, some references to smut if you squint, very domestic wayhaught, waverly just really loves nicole and thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: waverly earp had been intimate with people, long before she met nicole haught. but she never really knew what ‘intimate’ was until she started falling for her.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	you look like you smell of honey and no pain

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a wayhaught mood lately and just wrote whatever made me feel all fuzzy inside for them. Quote is from Rupi Kaur. Happy gay reading! Let me know if you want Nicole's side of this fluff.

Waverly Earp had been intimate with people, long before she met Nicole Haught. But she never really knew what ‘intimate’ was until she started falling for her.

It wasn’t like she’d never had a good partner. Yes, there were small pickings in a town like Purgatory, but she couldn’t discount everyone. With Nicole, it was just _different_. It was the variation between a fluorescent light, and walking outside and feeling the sun on your cheeks, on your chest. A heat that had depth, one that warmed you all over. 

She first noticed it, before they even slept together. In the way that Nicole would wrap her arms so tightly around her, but her fingers would be soft as they brushed over her skin. How no matter what she did, no matter how much Waverly could feel how deeply Nicole wanted her — she was still careful. She still touched Waverly like she was an angel. Like she was something priceless.

Then, after their first time, it was how Nicole would look at her. She’d get that look in her eye, or Waverly would catch her arm and pull her as close as she could. The entire world would feel like it was burning, and Nicole would be hovering over her, and the darkness, her blown pupils, would give way for a moment. Just a flicker. It would run over Nicole’s face every time without fail. Of reverence, like Waverly was something to be worshipped, like an ancient relic, or a deity. And when she curled Waverly into her arms after, the girl didn’t know if she was shaking because of what Nicole had done, or because of how she looked at her. 

There was a time when they’d gone into another town, just for a day. Just to get away from the death and demons and be ‘just girlfriends’ for a little. _ “It’ll be fun!” _ Waverly had insisted, and of course, the one thing Nicole Haught couldn’t do, and would never be able to learn how to do, was say no to Waverly Earp. 

_ “Okay, cutie. Whatever you want.” _

It was louder, with more lights, with less history. And no one knew them. No one was watching, no one was whispering. The lights of the marquee flickered when they’d left the theater, and Nicole’s jacket rested snugly on her shoulders. And when they walked, with her arms wrapped around the redhead’s middle, and Nicole’s arm curled around her shoulders, the soft dusting of white snowflakes on her nose made her feel like she was dreaming. 

When Nicole pushed her up against the brick of a cold building, catching the back of her head with her hand, and kissed her hard enough to suck every ounce of air from her lungs, she understood how passion could burn. True passion. Not marked with jealousy, or pride. No, Nicole was kissing her like this because she cared for her. Because Waverly meant something to her. Because she wanted to forget about the atoms between them, just for a little. 

Months later, they’d been laid up in Waverly’s room, noses respectively in books, and when Nicole had pressed her book open in Waverly’s lap, and pointed at one of the poems, Waverly understood what it felt like to be filled with so much love, it felt like she could burst. And when she picked up the book from the floor later, on her way back from the bathroom, with the sheet held to her naked chest and some of Nicole’s fingerprints marks still on her skin, she read over the words, over and over. When her knees felt tight, and her back ached, and her mind whirled with sleep, she spared herself a glance at Nicole curled up in her sheets, and felt so close to her, even feet away.

_ “you look like you smell of _

_ honey and no pain _

_ let me have a taste of that” _

  
  


And when her entire **fucking** world had felt like it was being torn apart, and Nicole looked at her with those heart breaking eyes, and told her that she had “I've  _ never loved anyone, the way I love you _ ”, Waverly knew, then and there, that she would tear the entire universe apart for Nicole. That she would betray everything she’d ever known, because how could she not? She thought of herself as a good person, as someone who did the right thing. But the galaxies that Nicole planted inside her had no compare. 

“Baby doll?” Waverly sat against the edge of the couch, her magazine forgotten underneath her fingertips as her legs twitched in Nicole’s lap. The redhead was brushing her hands carefully over Waverly’s legs, just absently rubbing warm circles into her tired muscles. There was a moment of pause, as Nicole surfaced from the case files in her lap, before she turned her head to look at her girlfriend, a bright look in her eyes, and a whole day’s serving of sunshine on her lips. 

“Yeah, sugar pea?” Waverly’s hand reached out, fingers extended gracefully, and there was only a moment before Nicole’s fingers are entwined with hers. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

When Waverly saw her eyes light up, she could have sworn that Nicole was planting seeds in her, with each kiss, each touch. Those seeds? They were soaking up the sunshine from Nicole’s smile, like a plant photosynthesizing. They were sprouting inside her, leaving a garden in their wake. 

“Yes, baby. I know. You know I love you?” Her hand is pulled to Nicole’s face, her knuckles brushed with soft pink lips. 

And when Waverly smiles, and she says, “I know.” She knew that truer words had never been spoken. 

  
  



End file.
